


You're Cute When You're Scared.

by AcornNattoTheSquirrel_1



Series: Oumnatto (Acorn x Kokichi) [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Hiccups, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Out of Character, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcornNattoTheSquirrel_1/pseuds/AcornNattoTheSquirrel_1
Summary: Basically: Acorn has hiccups. Kokichi thinks this is cute. Acorn is annoyed. Lil Shit comes up with a way to stop them. Two lil gremlins being themselves.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Oumnatto (Acorn x Kokichi) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	You're Cute When You're Scared.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and in quarantine still lmao enjoy.

_**Hic.** _

  


The noise escaped Acorn for the fifth time that day, and she groaned in frustration. Well, it was her fault for eating her breakfast so quickly like that.

  


_**Hic!** _

  


Acorn whined and rested her head on the table. Kokichi only laughed at her. 

"Why don't you hold your breath if they're bothering you that much, peanut?" He smirked at her. 

Acorn raised her head up. "I'll be- **_hic!-_** fine. They'll go away- **_hic!-_** on their own." 

"Mhm, sureeee." Kokichi finished his breakfast, and took his plate to the sink, washing it off. He giggled some more as he heard Acorn hiccuping and getting angry at herself. What a cutie she was. 

  


Acorn stood up, hiccuping yet again, and sulked off to the living room couch. Kokichi soon skipped along after her, and plopped down next to her, with a paper bag in hand.

"When I get hiccups on the rare occasion, I breathe into one of these! It never fails! Try it!" He shoved it into her hands. 

"This is so- ** _hic!-_** dumb..." She huffed as she breathed into the paper bag a few times. She soon pulled away from it and was silent. 

"Neeheehee!~ See! It's true! It does work-" 

  


**_Hic!_ **

  


Acorn groaned dramatically as she tossed the paper bag aside. "It didn't work... **_Hic!"_**

Kokichi thought for a few seconds. And then gave her a shit-eating grin. Acorn knew this grin all too well. Kokichi Oma had a plan, and it was evil.

"Ohhhh, no you- **_hic!-_** don't! You won't be able to- **_hic!-_** scare me!" Acorn scooted away from him. 

"Whaaaat? Scare you? Nahhh! I was gonna say that you're so adorable when you hiccup!~" Kokichi cooed. "You sound like a little kitten!~" He gave her a somewhat evil smirk, making Acorn more nervous. 

"Okay, liar. **_Hic!"_**

  


Acorn got up from the couch, tired of her pesky hiccups, and went to go get a glass of water. Kokichi didn't really lie to her though, her hiccups were... _adorable._ But Acorn was miserable from them, so Kokichi knew he needed to do something.

  


With Acorn, a glass of water didn't work like it should, and she was getting really pissed. Hiccups were annoying, the bane of her existence. She started walking back into the living room.

"Gre- ** _hic!-_** great! At this point, they'll never- ** _hiccup!-_** go-" 

  


Acorn didn't finish as Kokichi suddenly came crab-crawling into the kitchen, at full speed. With his damn creepy face on him. Blackened eyes with white pupils staring into her soul, and that damned smile.

  


_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"_ Acorn screeched as she fell onto her bottom on the floor, nearly banging her head against the counter. Kokichi collapsed with laughter, banging his fist on the floor as he laughed. 

  


"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You should've seen your face! NISHIHIHI! Bravo! Bravo! Encore! I wish I recorded that on my phone!" 

"Kokichi! You dickhead!" Acorn pouted. "What is wrong with you?! That really terrified me, you know I hate it when you do that!" 

"Awww, but Acornnnn," he whined. "It was funny! Besides, you had a really bad case of the hiccups! You think I _wouldn't_ try to scare you?" 

"But it didn't even..." She trailed off as she realized. They were gone! "Hey, they're gone! They are gone! Thank you!" She hugged him. 

  


Kokichi smiled, hugging his beloved back. "No problem, pea- _ **hic!"**_ He covered his mouth as now _he_ had the hiccups. Acorn smirked at him.

"I'll go get the paper bag." 

**Author's Note:**

> This do be cute doe 😳 
> 
> Anyways y'all hope you enjoyed. I'll try to finish the other fic soon, I just haven't felt motivated.


End file.
